


All over a trinket

by superwholockian4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockian4ever/pseuds/superwholockian4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy wants something he can't have. It brings you and Seamus a little bit closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All over a trinket

“I don’t care if green is a ‘Slytherin’ color!” you yelled, “I’m not giving it to you!”

  
Draco Malfoy sneered at you, “I don’t see why you even need such a trinket! Don’t most girls prefer necklaces? I mean, it’s not as if a boy gave it to you.”

You’d come down to the great hall a half hour before breakfast to get in some quiet study time. Malfoy had come in not fifteen minutes later making his way over to instigate, when his eye caught the glint of the ring on your right hand. You had been bickering over this subject with him for a good five minutes when Seamus Finnigan made his way over to the both of you.

“What’s all this, then?” he asked moving to take a protective stance beside you.

“Seamus, will you please explain to Malfoy, that there is no way in the seven layers of Hell I would ever even consider giving him my claddagh,” you begged.

Surprised confusion washed over his face as he looked to you, “Malfoy wants yer claddagh?”

“It’s a unique little trinket that just so happens to be my house colors!” Malfoy but in, “I need to get Pansy something for her birthday. I offered to pay, but she’s being unreasonable!” As much as he despised anyone who wasn’t in his house, especially Griffindors, he wanted the ring the moment he set his eyes on it. “With the money I give you, you could get a new one with the proper colors for your own house!” he tried again.

Seamus turned to the Slytherin boy. His face and voice took a firm tone as he explained, “Malfoy, a claddagh is a family heirloom passed down to a girl from her mam to help with courting. The way (f/n) is wearing it now is telling anyone who knows to look that her heart is free for wooing. If it was flipped on the same finger it would mean she was spoken for or fancies someone. If she had it on her left finger, it would mean she’s either engaged or married.”

Malfoy’s face scrunched up in anger and his venomous eyes turned to you as he spat, “You honestly believe that a small bit of silver is going to help you get a date? You’re stupider than you look! Whatever. I didn’t want an old piece of junk anyway!”

You watched him storm off and stated shocked “I don’t think I’ve seen anyone respond to something like that since my little brother was 5.”

“That would be an insult to most five year olds,” Seamus said flatly.

You giggled in response then turned serious, “Regardless, I don’t think that will be the last we hear from him on the matter.”

You pulled the sterling silver and emerald ring off your finger and turned to face Seamus. He looked to you questioningly as you held out your closed fist, palm side down and waited. When he finally got the hint and held out his open hand palm facing up, your free hand pressed his open hand around your fist.

“What?(F/n)?”

You smiled knowing he was still confused.

“Please hold onto it for me. You know how much it means to me. I don’t trust him. Next time he may use magical means, and if he does get it, it’s likely I won’t ever get it back again,” you requested of him staring deep into his eyes. You only opened your hand and let the tiny circle fall into his own when you saw he understood.

“Don’t worry, (F/n),” he assured you accepting the mission. He closed his hand around your treasure as soon as you released it, keeping it hidden from view. “I won’t let anything happen to it,” he promised.

“Thank you, Seamus,” you told him, the weight lifting from your chest, “I’ll work on finding a spell to keep all magic from effecting it. Until then, Please keep it safe.”

You leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek before turning back around and sitting down to eat. You didn’t notice the blush that overtook his face afterwards.

 


End file.
